Death's Frozen Touch
by InMyDreams446
Summary: Total Drama Mountain was going to be the best season of Total Drama. But when Chris, Chef, and the 22 teens arrive at season three's location in the Canadian Rockies, they discover that something is wrong... Something is very, very wrong...


**Death's Frozen Touch  
**

**by InMyDreams446**

**Summary: Total Drama Mountain was going to be the best season of Total Drama. But when Chris, Chef, and the 22 teens arrive at season three's location, they discover that something is wrong... Something is very, very wrong...**

**Warnings: Will contain lots of terror, violence, and death. Lots. If you're squeamish, you should probably turn back now.  
**

**Prologue: Total Drama Mountain**

There was a huge party at Playa De Losers II, the swanky motel where the losers of Total Drama Action had stayed when they got the boot. The party was being held in the hotel's lobby, in celebration of Duncan winning Total Drama Action.

The man of the hour was sitting in a fancy throne, placed there against the wall for the winner. On his lap was Courtney, Duncan's on-again-off-again girlfriend. Both were counting the money from the million dollar jackpot Duncan had won, which was awarded to him in the form of a duffel bag stuffed with rolls of hundreds. Many suspected that Courtney had just gotten back together with the punk for his money, but none bothered to say it. Duncan wouldn't have listened anyway, since he was too thrilled from winning to care.

Scattered around the lobby were the other contestants of Total Drama Action and Total Drama Island, having fun. Beth was cuddling on the end of a couch with her boyfriend, Brady, whom had flown in to meet his girlfriend after she won (well, he expected her to win, anyways). Next to them in the middle were Geoff and Bridgette, who were in the midst of a heavy make-out session. And on the other end were Tyler and Lindsay, also making out. It was almost as if the last two couples were competing to see who could suck face longer.

Next to the snack table stood LeShawna and Gwen, who were talking up a storm. Trent walked up to fetch himself a glass of punch and smiled at Gwen. The goth girl politely returned the smile, but said nothing. The two had made up after their nasty break-up, but hadn't yet rekindled their relationship. Many wondered if they ever would again.

Seated on another couch was Harold and Ezekiel, the former talking while the latter took notes. Ezekiel had become friends with Harold after the nerd got the boot from TDA, and Harold decided to teach Ezekiel the ways of a normal teenage life. Examples of his teachings included the mall, iPods, teen slang, and how to _not _piss off women.

Leaning up against the wall were Heather and Justin, the "villains" of TDI and TDA, respectively. The two were currently talking about the last two seasons, reflecting on their strategies and why they failed, and even suggesting future plans to each other. It seemed only fitting that Total Drama's two antagonists would hit it off.

On the dance floor were Izzy, Owen, and Cody. Izzy was showing off her "dance of the night elves", which she claimed to have learned on her trip to Lithuania. Owen was dancing with his girlfriend, entranced by her movement. Cody was showing off his "wicked moves", as he called them, for Katie and Sadie, who sat on a nearby couch. Unfortunately for him, the wonder twins were focused on Trent, who sat nearby strumming a tune on his guitar. Poor Cody.

In one corner of the room was Chef Hatchet, or as he called himself, "DJ Cheffy H". He was operating a turntable that was hooked up to the speaker system, which was pumping out a funky phat beat, ya'll. Nearby were the three wallflowers; those who weren't dancing, talking, or doing anything with anyone. Noah sat against the wall, engrossed in the latest Stephen King novel. Eva was content to just spend the party lifting her trusty barbells. And DJ was happy feeding his pet bunny some carrots.

Everyone was having a good time, whether it be in the form of talking, cuddling, kissing, dancing, reading, working out, feeding a pet, or counting money. Yes, everyone was happy.

We'll have to fix that, won't we?

"Good evening, campers!" Chris McLean announced, speaking through a megaphone so that his voice could be heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at/glare at/flip off the host, who a big smile. "Is everyone having a good time?"

"We were before you showed up," Duncan said. Everyone laughed at his joke. Chris's smile grew.

"Glad to hear it, because I have a very special announcement for all of you."

The laughter came to an abrupt end. They all knew that when Chris said he had a "special announcement", it always meant, "I've figured out a new way to make your lives as miserable as humanly possible".

"First, I'd like to congratulate Duncan for winning Total Drama Action."

Duncan smirked and pumped his fist in the air in celebration. Courtney then leaned in and gave her boyfriend a smooch on the cheek. Chris noticed several scowling; the same people who had voted for Beth in the finale.

"But don't worry about Beth; she'll have another chance at winning a million dollars!"

This confused everyone.

"I... will?" Beth asked.

"Of course! In fact, you'll _all_ get a chance at a million big ones in season three!"

The only sound that followed was the collective gasp off all 22 teens. Glasses of punch, barbells, a book, a guitar, and a rabbit clattered to the floor. Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

"Did he just say 'season three'?" LeShawna finally asked, breaking the silence.

Chris smirked as a section of wall next to him opened up, revealing a large, flat screen TV. "That's right!" Chris announced, turning the TV on. "It's called Total Drama Mountain!"

The logo for Total Drama Mountain appeared on the screen.

"TDM will take place deep in the heart of our own majestic Canadian Rockies!"

The TDM logo was replaced by a picture of the snow-capped Canadian Rockie Mountains.

"You'll be staying here, in the McLean Mountain Base, which is being finished up as we speak!"

The TV now showed a large, stone building, built into the side of a mountain.

"Pack your bags and bundle up, because we ship out tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" the teens gasped.

"Yep! Tomorrow! In three days, we'll arrive at McLean Mountain Base, where we'll begin the most exciting season of Total Drama _ever!!!_"

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in the heart of the Canadian Rockies...**

Dennis Harrison had never been more afraid in his life.

There had been times before when he was scared; the time when he was 8 when he almost died from the flu, the time he was in a car crash when he was first learning to drive, and the time he went snowboarding and got caught in an avalanche and barley outran a speeding wall of snow. All those times, he had been scared.

But those moments all seemed like walks in a flowery meadow compared to the pure, white-knuckle terror he felt now.

As he ran through the hallways of the McLean Mountain Base, several images flashed through his mind. Images of his brother being ripped to shreds as he tried to hold off the beasts. Images of several of his fellow construction workers cornered and crying for their mothers as the creatures pounced. Images of the foreman bravely firing into the crowd of monsters as he was swarmed.

They're dead, Dennis thought grimly as he turned to run down another corridor. They're all dead, food for those... Those... Those _things..._

And if I don't get out of here, I'll be next.

Dennis made another sharp turn, and then another. He had spent the last few months building this place, so he knew it like the back of his hand. All he had to do was make a few more turns and...

"There it is," Dennis said to himself, a large grin spreading across his face. Down at the far end of the hallway, past several closed wooden doors was a large, steel door. A glowing red "EXIT" sign hung above it.

Dennis took a deep breath and ran. He ran has fast as his legs could go. His heart pounded in his chest and his forehead was soaked with sweat. Every muscle in his body ached, begging him to stop and rest.

But he couldn't. He couldn't stop now. Not when he was so close...

The other doors were nothing more than blurs to Dennis as he raced past them.

That's it, almost there, just a little more...

_**Crash!**_

The last door before the exit swung open, and Dennis crashed into it. Actually, crashed _through _it would be a better term. The hinges broke and wood shattered as Dennis went flying, hitting the cold cement floor face-first.

Dennis groaned in pain as he lifted his head, spitting several teeth out in the process. Blood spurted out of his nose, and the sweat from his brow dripped into his eyes, blurring his vision. As the young man struggled to lift himself, he felt something wrap around his leg.

Dennis's eyes went wide with fear.

"No," he whispered through a mouth full of broken teeth.

Dennis suddenly felt himself being pulled back. Away from the exit. Away from safety, and into the nightmare he had desperatley tried to escape from.

"_NOOOOOO!!!_" Dennis screamed as he was pulled into the darkened room, his hands reaching out but grabbing only air.

There was a loud _crack_, and then... silence.

Nothing but dead silence.

So close, was Dennis's final thought as his soul was claimed by the Reaper.

I was so close...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
